


Promises, Promises

by thekumquat



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, because you can't not with this pairing?, brief allusions to tentacle sex, eddie wants sleep venom wants candy, who will win? the answer will not surprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: Eddie is very tired this morning, but promises were made that must be kept. Plot-free fluff for the warm and fuzzies.





	Promises, Promises

**eddie.**

Eddie groaned and dragged the pillow over his head. It didn’t help. There really wasn’t any way to hide from a voice in your head.

**eddie. chocolate.**

There was a jab to his left shoulderblade.

**promised, eddie.**

“Five more minutes.”

Another, much harder jab.

**already past ten.**

“Baby, please, we were out ‘til four in the morning.”

The answering jab felt significantly pointier than the others.  

**_promised,_ eddie. **

With a groan, he levered himself upright.

“Okay, I’m up. I’m up.”

**chocolate.**

“Yep, chocolate, yep, I know, I heard.” He stumbled into the bathroom and slapped uselessly at the shower knobs until water came out. Once it was tepid instead of freezing, he stripped off his boxers and stepped under the spray. Immediately he felt his higher brain functions start to whir to life, but he kept his eyes shut. Rushing the wake-up process could very easily backfire.

Something was inching up the inside of his thigh, so slowly he could have mistaken it for the water rushing over his body. Eyes still shut, he quirked an eyebrow.

“Stop that, you.”

A wave of innocent surprise.

**us?**

“Yes, you. I thought you were in a big hurry to get your chocolate.”

**never in _that_ much of a hurry. **

Eddie laughed softly.

“Chocolate and sex. Is that all you ever think about?”

The symbiote was unamused. Sulkily, it began retreating away from Eddie’s thigh. He sighed and reached down, careful to keep his face out of the spray.  Tangling his fingers in the tentacle, he pulled it up until he could press it to his lips.

Then he bit down, playfully. The symbiote made a noise in his head like ‘!’ and jerked free.  

Eddie laughed at the wave of indignation and grabbed for the soap, now fully awake.

“That’s what you get for waking me up so rudely. Be a little nicer about it next time and I won’t bite.”

**nice how? nice like this?**

Images flashed by – Eddie stretched out languidly on the bed, hips rolling gently with the motion of the tentacle moving inside of him; the symbiote spreading across his hips and his chest, caressing Eddie’s face as he tipped his head back in a moan.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Eddie admitted. The symbiote purred, pleased, and the tentacle was back at his thigh, stroking its way upward. “If we have sex, you have to wait longer to get the chocolate,” he warned.

The tentacle froze, his other torn by indecision. Eddie decided to speed up the process by actually washing himself before the for-a-given-value-of-hot water ran out.  

 **chocolate,** the symbiote said at last, though it sounded a little dejected.

“Cheer up, darling,” Eddie said, stepping out of the shower and toweling his hair. “You can bend me in half when we get back.”

His other brightened instantly, and it slithered into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast while Eddie shaved. By the time he was dry, dressed, and ready to face the world, there was coffee brewing in the pot and toast just popping out of the toaster.

“God, I love you,” Eddie said, making the symbiote purr again. “Where would I be without you?”

 **never without me** , his other said firmly, sliding a tentacle up to stroke through his hair.

His other was still impatient. He could feel it squirming in the back of his mind, keeping him constantly aware of the time. 10:45:37, 38, 39, 40…

The moment he finished his toast, his plate was whisked away into the sink, and another tentacle stayed tapping irritably on the table as he slowly drank his coffee. He took his time, savoring every sip, even though it wasn’t particularly fancy or even good coffee.

**_EDDIE._ **

“Yes, love?” he asked innocently.

**_BEING DIFFICULT._ **

“Alright, alright,” he said soothingly. “Let’s go.”

He set his mug in the sink and wrapped a scarf around his neck. His other slid out from under his skin and shifted into a jacket. That wasn’t unusual. What _was_ unusual was the type of jacket – black leather that fit so well it had to be tailored, emphasizing his broad shoulders and clinging at the waist. It looked _good_.

“That’s new,” he said, admiring himself in the mirror. “Where did you learn to do this?”

 **did research,** it said, smugly.

“You’re so good to me, baby,” he said. He felt a twinge of guilt for all the teasing. The collar of the jacket stretched up and nuzzled at his cheek.

 **good to me** , it echoed.

“Alright,” Eddie said, grabbing his keys. “Let’s get you some chocolate.”


End file.
